citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prequel Flashcuts
This page is a hub for all current flash cuts in the House of Citadel. Remember, your characters do not know of these scenes. But it may help with theorizing. Session 0 And yet, far away, we come upon the scene of A single man. He is hooded and scarved, bearing the insignia of a Watcher of House Citadel. We see him expertly lurking in a dark hallway, far, far away from house Citadel. A dagger, dripping in emerald green poison, is poised in each of his hands. He crouches around a corner, and we all see it now. In this room, sitting calmly, is a very elderly women. RUstic and antique though she might be, we see her eyes flashing red, locked in a deep meditation. We see the Watcher Gasp as he notices she is dropping blood from her fingers. The gasp is that watchers mistake. The Women’s head turns lighting fast, her red eyes lingering on the Watcher. He poises to throw a dagger, but grunts...and falls to the floor unconscious. We see now, another, standing behind his body, dressed in those same red robes, but younger. Holding what appears to be an unlit candelabra, he stares at the fallen watcher as another, a young elvish women, dressed in full battle garb, cradles his arm, bearing a smile and determined gleam in her eyes. And we see one more time, the body of the Watcher, and the elderly women, looking forward in her trance, as if nothing had ever happened. Session 1 And we cut back to House Citadel. Alesis, Secare, and Their parents are eating at a royal banquet. All in union, we see them grimace. And alesis immediately looks to his glass, as if he had been poisoned. Then Xyp’sis looks to Erasis, And they both are shocked, as we see them mouth the words “Quem.” Secare looks at his family and immediately Runs, likely heading for the Tower of Watchers, yelling into a sending stone, leaving Alesis closing his eyes, tears beginning to run as Erasis shakes his head and Xyp’sis face turns to fury. ---- We see now the scene of the council chamber of the house of Lords. Its a large circular room, with 12 podiums for each Minister and the Praetor to rest upon. Decorated with the chosen banner of their house, the ministers are deep in conversation when a powerful burst of light washes through the room as if by wave. WE see the female Genasi Mirai, minister of House Celestus, nod silently as if understanding. Trandoshus and Qikharan, Ministers of Vynstryker and Mattaki, both immediately stomp their feet, and look to each other before asking her what is going on. The other ministers begin to bicker around when Minister Varstaccia notices an influx of energy centered on the center of the room. She readies a fireball, and call upon her guards to prepare themselves, which immediately attracts Praetor Salvatus attention, Who orders her to stop, but she points at the center of the room as everyone see’s a bruised and bloody Ventakesh drop to the floor. Ministers Gelukii and Paenagaban of Besilisk and Lang rush down their podiums while yelling to Varstaccia that this was a friend, and we see the them exhcange words with Ventakesh as they try to help him up. Ventakesh then says a word or two to all the ministers, and all of them turn to Minister Loyatsis of House Citadel. He widens his eyes in confusion, and looks to Praetor Salvatus, his head nodding no aggressively. And we see now the Praetor of the House of Lord’s face go stern as he yells something silencing to the Citadel. And as our story closes, we zoom in on Ventakesh, And he smiles. Session 2 We cut to the house of Lords now. Minister Gelukii of Besilisk has the floor, as he instructas the others that Besilisk had suffered an attack from House Citadel, Which nearly eliminated Ventakesh, beloved bride from Lang. The wounded man is currently being tended to by Varstaccia in Athan’s court, as Paenagaban inspects the cleanly severed foot of a half-elf, as Loyatsis is protesting the issue. And yet, he holds up a sending stone to his ears, and his eyes go wide, saying he would need to leave immediately, as the high noble quem had been murdered. There arises an audible gasp from the Ministers, especially Praetor Salvatus. They all knew quem, the grand seeker. They all new his love for the past. Quillian and Wrenn seemed especially distraught. Their house’s mutual project would go unfinished. Roderick immediately stood, and banged his gavel. The House of lords would close, and those that were responsible for both Quem and Ventakesh would be brought to Justice. Paenagaban nodded, and Gelukii immediately spoke as the others rose that the military daughter of Besilisk, was personally seeking them out, after Her brother’s distress. Ventakesh smiles again. ---- WE go and see the Lone Elvish Daughter of Besilisk, standing outside of the Palace City of Nimua, aside fallen cheetah’s brushing their fur aside. She looks around at her fallen brethren, as her Brother Autumnios walks up to her, and asks one question, his fists shaking, “Did we scare them off, Ciara?” The Elvish general wipes the blood off from her battle fans, as she survey’s the scene. HEr eyes harden, in solemn Determination “No.” ---- We go now to a place, far far from the City of X’aan, and Nimua. What we see is the remnants of ruins, and dark brown splotches of ancient bloodshed everywhere. Among the ruins, skeletons, still clothed in tattered red robes, lay about. Except for one. In an alcove of the room, one body lays, completely intact. She is of a race never seen before on the spiral. Green skin, no hair, two large horns, and three long tendrils, two that run down her chest, and one that runs down her back. Her skin is ancient and leathery, and we see the remnants of a slash wound on her neck, sewn up. We see now the imposing figure of Kraar-Vuun, as he walks to this figure, utterly an ancient chant, his hands pulsating with black energy. The body of this women dressed in the finest red begins to twitch, as Kraar watches a single whisp of energy flutter into the body. HE smiles as the body begins to twitch further, and ancient candles within these rooms burst into bold red flame. Kraar immediately slits himself, allowing his blood to drop unto that of the slowly seizuring undead. We zoom in now on the face of the corpse, and watch as slowly painfully, two eyelids open to reveal voided orbs of pure red light. And just as slowly, The figure takes a breath. Session 3 Az's Flashcut We flashcut now ,far away from the scenes of the Blood Fern Plains. We see that same figure, the one Alesis killed, and the one Kraar-Vuun revived, sitting inside the gates of House Vynstryker. The Moon is high, and her powers strong, as she breathes in, and then breathes out...sending waves of mist out her nose, vape trick style. However the mist keeps coming, and Fi’seen gestures, rendering the entire entity invisible. WE then seepeople, guards, soldiers, all in the vicinity of her cough. It isn’t long before they stand upright. It wave of coughing turns out thorughout all of town. Everyone upright. Until Fi’seen smiles, and they all go about their buisness, their momentary statue laughs. And she looks to her map, and crosses off all of Vynstryker. And then… She navigates towards Mattaki. Ag's Flashcut We flash cut now to somewhere, far away from here. And we see a women, dressed in tribal robes with a crown of two twisted horns on her head. She stand surrounded by guards of an unknown race, all of which have blue skin. And as she leaves her tribal palace, she overlooks the land around her. Beautiful shades of purple and violet adorn the grass and soil, and she is content. Until in the distance, She spots a circle of red appear...as if floating in red. She points to it, and sends her guards forward in a whirlwind of battlecries. A figure emerges from the circle, and merely sees them, and swats them away with a blast of telekinetic force. The Horned Women watches this, and chanting, sends a lime green lightning bolt from her scepter towards the figure. The bolt never hits, as a second figure, wielding a long staff and armor jumping in front of the other figure, deflecting the blasts. The two man look around, and at the horned women. And they turn towards her and begin walking. And then the woman sees her people frightened, as one of her guards asks, “Pharoah Vahnus, what do we do?” The woman frantically looks back to these two men.. But one of them gestures, and another red circle appears, which they walk into. Both Circles close, and they are gone. Back in House Citadel, we see a portal open in the Seeker’s Sanctorum. Alesis and Servosis step through to a horde of Seekers, all eager. We see a map on the wall, of a different land, drawn in fashion of House Celestus. The pair smile as Alesis says… “We found it.” Eve's Flashcut Andra’seen watches Eve and Levitican pop out of sight, before a portal opens, with Kraar-Vuun stepping through. He looks his daughter, “That was close, master.” Andra’seen smiles, “Yes, yes it was. But we are a step closer now.” the pair continue to watch the emissaries of DEath ride off, far away. ---- We flash cut to Leviticaan, as he hears the machine whir and the soft gasp of Eve as she is impaled. He solemnly nods, though his insides were burn, “This feels wrong.” “But she did it..we can’t let that be in vain.” he begins to craft the three relics together. The Mask is telekinetically wrapped in rope. Then the vial of illness of empathy is emptied, its black contents spilling onto the rope and mask, tinting it,, molding it, morphing it. Leviticaan sees the syringe magically vanish. And watches as Eve’s body shoots out this powerful black light, that surrounds the mask, placing dark gold laces all around it, beautifying it. In a flash of light, he beholds it in its glory: The Mask of Oblivion. And now He looks to Eve’s corpse. And he reaches out, undoing the lever, and closing Eve’s eyes. And he begins to pray a prayer to High Gatekeeper Death: Prayer. Leviticaan has finished his prayer. And stands there...still. the mask is complete. But he was not destined to wield it. That person..was dead. And then Leviticaan feels a strong compulsion. HE see’s the mask flutter in the air, before gently placing itself on top of Eve’s face, morphing to perfectly fit, absorbing the red lenses entirely. ---- We flashcut far away now, To a circular chamber in House Athan. Zelenix enters the chamber, And the various members of the Septis mirtis greet her. She saves them up, and points to the Hooded figure in the middle. “I need to talk to her. Now.” The other witches smiles end, and one by one, they zoom, fullspeed, into the body of the Supreme. As the last one enters, the figure looks up. Zelenix kneels, and bows, “Hello Mother Supreme.” THe hooded figure raises a gloved hand, “Speaaaaaaak, my child.” “War is coming. I want to go home. Here.” The Hooded Figure beckons Zelenix to her, and for once, we see Zelenix Cry. “Not...not yet my dear. Not until you have the information to protect ourselves.” “Mother... They are looking for the High Relics.” The hooded women cackles with Zelenix in her arms, “I know. I just talked to one. Seer’s going to go with her.” Zelenix says, “What?” “Don’t worry, We have an advantage here.” “How so?” “The Girl who will become Harbinger of death… is one of ours.” Zelenix looks to her confused. The women smiles back at her, “Have a little faith. There is still more cards to you and I to play. And…” “We will spell doom.” Session 4 We see a lone figure enter the tombs of Citadel. Some guards rush to stop her entry, but as soon as they see her face, they step away. The hood is pulled back of her head as Lady Matriarch Xyp'sis proceeds into the tomb of Royals. We hear her speak now: "I've always been the last one. The last to leave, the last to fight, the last to enter a chamber in royal ceremonies. Its a gesture of respect, a cordality that says to save the best for last. But, I didn't expect to be the last to die." We see her come across the grave of quem. The flowers from the funeral have begun to rot, but Xypsis cannot look. She looks at the Grave immediately to the left, and its there she reveals a single rose that she places on the grave. It is marked "Lord Patriarch Unicrosis Xenos Citadel." She looks at it, as we hear her voice again. "I'm not fighting for your death, or his, my first love. I'm fighting to make our House the First. And then, perhaps… it will be one form of lasting… I can tolerate." She presses her lips to the sarcophagi's lid, and does the same to Quems. And as she does, she hears a beautiful soft melody, of a luscious harp. And then…. We see Erasis wake up from his dream in a cold sweat. We see Hierad, hands on his Patriarch's Head and a bandage on his right shoulder, break from some form of meditation. The two of them look at each other in a.. soft understanding. "She Isnt going to like what I say today isnt she?" "Likely not, sir." "hmph. Well, she can only do so much without my support." "But, we've seen sir.. she doesnt need support for her objectives." ---- We Flash cut to House Besilisk. Two figures sit in a small room, a map of their entire expanse laid out before them. In front of a Coffin. We see the elvish military general, Ciara, speaking to a bandaged Ventakesh, admist the candle lights, of the requiem of His Mother Killioriax, the old haggler. Ventakesh points out areas , which Ciara marks and makes indecipherable notes upon. And we see now, a small snake with red eyes slither up to Ciara. It is in fact Loki, but we see the snake rear up to stand, before transforming entirely, into the shape of a changling, who points out to the two the positions of conflict. Ventakesh turns to Ciara, after fixating on his mothers grave. "Do you think they will really dare come and turn themselves against the House of Lords?" Ciara merely shrugged, " If they come, we will be ready," and smiles as they both hear the sound of a monstrous roar. And now, we turn to the House of Lords. Loyatsis and Erasis are walking after the House of Lords have closed for the day. The Lord Patriarch and Minister trade words, before shaking hands, and Loyatsis enters his chambers. And Walks up to his own bed, smiling. In the bed, we see Loyatsis...sprawled in sleep, his neck seeping red. And Loyatsis disrobes his ceremonial robe, and turns to face himself in the mirror. And we don’t see his face. Instead… WE see the face of Fi’seen. Session 5 Heirad fights valiantly as waves upon waves of ethereal lizardfolk plagued him in the catacombs of the House of Lords. With each one Struck down, Nikotaan would match him, the pair fighting through his past together. But as time went on Heirad fought beings he had never seen before. Humanoids in tattered robes, each with a Golden mask of teeth on their face, fought the pair. When heirad manages to decapitate one, all he saw was his own face. Nikotaan remarked that perhaps..its a vision of the future. Heirad shuddered. Miritis had learned very young never to trust anyone or anything with wings. This included herself, and it included the swarm of ravens blocking her entrance to an ornate vined chamber. At Athkia’s advice, she pulled out one of the Relics of nature, a small 4 sided dice. As she rolled it and watched it land on “3,”She watched as the dice glowed a tan color, before transforming in an explosion of spikes and flying debris, that eliminated the ravens in a fell swoop. Miritis was satisfied, and she and her Herald of Nature proceed inside, to find the vines moving, creating an image. She saw it was that of Quem. Miritis grew angry, and shot a fireball at it, scarring its remains. The vines then reformed into a different image, that of her friend, Agitato. She growled and fired a much stronger blast into the vines, completely burning it away. She was still heavily breathing when the vines burned away to reveal a necklace with many masks, and a voice, “Anger is a part of life, so is loss.” Miritis merely scowled. Andra’seen fell to her knees alongside Reverbershut, covering her ears to prevent the loud piercing noise from debilitating her further. It was emanating from three figures. Kraar-vuun dressed in Red, and him dressed in blue, and him dressed In Yellow. She had already tried to kill each one. The result had pain, viscerally different each time. Reverbershut and her had tried to take out two… at the cost of Reverbershuts consciousness. They still failed. It was not long before the sound would break the tiefling, and so she tried to decapitate all three of her father in one swoop. She failed again, and as the sound overtook her, she felt in her mind a second set of sounds, “She Failed. She learned. She will try again. She failed, She learned, she will try again.” She passes out, as see feels gem form in her hand. ---- '' The End Flashcut was the same as last time, the only difference is now Fi'seen had been informed by Alesis.'' Session 6 We flashcut to The House of Lords. It’s deadly quiet as Fi’seen watches from her guise as a harmless Blade Guardian of Indrexu. She flicks her wrist as Gelukii accused Loyatsis, her clone of course, of beginning war. A few more wrist flicks and the room is in outrage. Erasis can barely quell the anger, deflecting the best he can, alone. Even Roderick’s Salvatus has taken aim. And she smiles, as she focuses their anger...turning it into hatred. It happens almost instantly as the room hears Erasis groan, and fall from Citadel’s Podium to the floor, clutching his back as we See Minister Panaegaban Lang had backstabbed him. Still alive, Erasis stood up and prepared to defend himself when a fire blast from MinisterVarstaccia knocked him to the center of the room. One b y one Fi’seen gestured, as each Minister dropped down gracefully to surround him, their weapons drawn. We flash cut ot Erasis’ face, grimacing as head one strikes him. A stab to the side from an old friend in Kaldar, choking from Occulus. They all attacked him. But the last thing he saw, was Loyatsis extend a hand over him. And with a telekinetic snaping of the wrist, his vision was gone. And Fi’seen saw the body of Patriarch Erasis Xenos Citadel fall. And she heard the Praetor look to his fellow murderers as he asked the rhetorical question. “To WAR!” Session 7 WE see a hooded figure standing now on the bloodfern fields. Around her, wisps of red energy fly to her, collecting from a battle fought far away. Blood Mistress Fi’seen takes off her hood as her true self watches over this field. She looks out, and all she sees is the tattered bones and robes and mess of her fallen people. But she sheds no tears for them, or the bodies of thousands of slain dragonborn of House Mattaki that lay around the field, strategically killed alongside her brethren. It took all day, but they were all ready, to bring her people back. Fi’seen raised her hand as she casted the 4th spectation en masse, transferring the souls of long gone Blood Zealots from their rotting corpses to the fresh Mattaki Hosts. They rose in masse, howling, eyes blazing crackling red, as they breathed life again. And, Fi’seen can’t help but smile. She directs her awaiting people towards the House of Vynstryker, Where massive armaments lay, for her chance to take over Indrexu. --- And We See the Six Witches of the Septis Miritis revolving around their supreme bickering, and talking. We see Seer vigorously shaking her head no, as Devorta, Hellus and Crucius nod their hands aggressively. We See Raithra and Serpent both look to each other, semi concerned, but nodding an affirmative no to Seer. And with this, the Witches rush into the form of the Supreme, their master. And as she rose, a determined lock emerged, “I agree. It is now to strike. “ Walking to her podium above the houses of Athan, she looked down upon the masses of her soldiers and acolytes and others, all lined up in crisp formation, awaiting her word. She smiles as she gestured, her handservants cloaking her in battle armor and a silver crown of six stars. She raises her gnarled staff, and spoke in an unfamiliar dialect. But the Crowd cheered and jeered. The final thing we hear, is “TO WAR!” -- We see now war-ravens flying across all of Indrexu. We see messages being delivered from one House to another, And we see nobles screaming, sobbing, crying, weeping. As they discover the news of their ministers death. But one by one, we see armies assemble. WE see the Militant musicians of Panteer. We see the Catapults of Kalder, even the assassins of Lang. We see them all, Even Vynstryker, Even Athan, and Yes Mattaki. They march. All for House Citadel. -- And Finally, we see a warfield. Not one on the Spiral. But we see A single body laying in this warfield, where bladeguardians, watchers, Dragonborn, Gnomes, all the houses, and Blood-weidling adepts are locked in epic combat. Erasis Citadel, the fallen Patriarch, is that body. He wakes up in a panic as a fireball nearly scorches his entire form. As he prepares to defend himself he comes to realizations. He’s fighting for his life again. But he’s dead. There isn’t time to process that as a spear flies over his head, thrown by none other than Killioriax, who seems intent on coming after him again. Erasis immediately changes his posture as he brings up a sword that manifested in his hand to defend himself from Haggler’s strikes, but it is not long before He is overwhelmed. And that’s when suddenly, Erasis finds himself far away from his foe. Looking on the horizon now, he is surrounded by old allies. Kelsarra, Asaaka. Unicrosis. And fighting now, in his place, was his son Quem. “Where am I?” He asked, to anyone who would answer. As Quem blasted Haggler across the battle field, Unicrosis smiles, embracing his lover in life. “The Plane of Enmity my dear. May Gatekeeper War strengthen us.” They watched as people fought, occasionally dying, only to rise up minutes later, rejoining the fight. But then, Erasis sees a large number of the Blood Zealots just… Vanish. In their place, thousands of Mattakian Dragonborns appeared, each confused. Quem rejoins his fathers, a look of concern on his eyes. “They….they went back to the mortal plane.” “Meaning?” “They are alive. Again.”